Perfecto
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: "Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto Leyes de Murphy del foro La Torre Stark". - Todo lo malo se repite. Empezó con un pequeño robo en el colegio y terminó con un acto de terrorismo. Loki ya está fuera de control. Perfecto.


**DISCLAIMER: el personaje de Loki le pertenece a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica.**

* * *

 **Bueno, he aquí otro fic para la segunda participación del mismo reto que mi otro fic llamado _"Nadie le escuchará hasta que cometa un error"._ El _prompt_ o _ley de Murphy_ que me dieron esta vez es:**

 **TODO LO MALO SE REPITE**

 **Espero que se entienda el _prompt_ en este fic. La fecha límite del reto es mañana, y hoy me dije que no podía aplazarlo más, me senté a la PC y lo escribí en cosa de una hora.**

 **Así que espero que les guste. Es un AU en el que Loki es un humano normal (bueno, tan normal como Loki puede ser).**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **"Este fic ha sido escrito para el reto Leyes de Murphy del foro La Torre Stark".**_

* * *

El problema comenzó esa clase en que Loki robó el lápiz de su compañero de pupitre porque le gustaba el color y su compañero nunca quería prestárselo. Fue algo simple, nadie pudo acusarlo, y él se quedó con el lápiz. Perfecto.

La siguiente vez fue en la semana de exámenes. No había estudiado, no quería desaprobar, y sabía dónde guardaba los exámenes el profesor. Fue fácil escurrirse sin que lo vieran, leer las preguntas del examen preparado, aprenderse las respuestas y salir con un "sobresaliente" a la hora de dar la prueba escrita y oral. Nunca nadie se dio cuenta. Perfecto.

Un día perdió una apuesta y no tenía fondos para pagarla. Su padre tenía mucho dinero, pero Loki sabía que no le prestaría ni un dólar. Así que aprovechó el momento en que su padre estaba fuera de casa, fue hasta el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacó el dinero que necesitaba. Su padre nunca notó la falta, y él pagó su parte de la apuesta. Perfecto.

Una vez fue a una tienda de ropa. Le gustó una camisa que valía más de lo que él estaba dispuesto a pagar. Salió de allí luego de burlar las cámaras, con la camisa bajo la chaqueta. Ni siquiera notaron el robo. Perfecto.

Una noche fue al casino. Perdió todo su dinero y contrajo deudas. Se deslizó a su casa como un ladrón y abrió la caja fuerte de sus padres. Conocía el código de la contraseña. Dejó luego todo cerrado y se liberó de sus deudas con el dinero de su familia. Ni su padre ni su madre sospecharon de él. Perfecto.

Un día iba caminando por la calle. Pasó enfrente de un café. Dos chicas estaban sentadas en una mesa, hablando. El teléfono móvil de una de ellas estaba al lado de su taza. Loki se puso la capucha de su abrigo, y con un movimiento robó el móvil antes de que lo detuvieran, alejándose a la carrera de allí. Encontró refugio seguro antes de que lo atraparan. Perfecto.

En una ocasión vio por la ventanilla de un auto que alguien había dejado una computadora portátil sobre el asiento del acompañante. El auto estaba vacío. Rompió la ventanilla con una piedra y se llevó la laptop mientras la alarma del coche sonaba. No lo descubrieron. Perfecto.

Una vez alguien había dejado una motocicleta en la acera. No estaba asegurada, no había nadie alrededor, las llaves estaban colgadas del manillar. Fue increíblemente fácil montarse en la moto, encenderla y acelerar por la calle, alejándose de allí. Nunca nadie supo quién había robado la moto, ya que él la vendió más tarde para quitarse la persecución de encima. Perfecto.

Una noche se encontró con un grupo de adolescentes en la calle. Le convidaron con droga. Él aceptó por curiosidad. Se quedó toda la noche con ellos y volvió a su casa al amanecer, mareado y con ojeras. Nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia y se creyeron la mentira de que simplemente no había podido dormir bien. Perfecto.

A la noche siguiente volvió a encontrarse con los mismos adolescentes. Esta vez les compró droga. La escondió y su familia nunca lo supo. Perfecto.

Una vez volvió a contraer deudas al comprar droga. No pudo pagar a tiempo y terminó en contra de un _capo_ y toda su mafia. Prometió pagar el doble si lo dejaban en paz. Aceptaron. Robó dinero de varias personas con una pistola en la mano. Nadie se dio cuenta de que había sido él el delincuente, y Loki logró pagar lo prometido. Perfecto.

Lo siguiente fue un asalto a mano armada a un banco, porque sus deudas con los narcotraficantes cada vez eran más altas. Se drogaba seguido y tenía alucinaciones. Aun así, seguía siendo astuto, y nunca lograron atraparlo por el robo. Perfecto.

Robó un automóvil. Se metió a una mafia. Se convirtió en drogadicto y narcotraficante. Comenzó a formar su propio grupo de asociados delincuentes. Todo a escondidas. Su familia no sabía nada. Perfecto.

Actos de vandalismo. Delincuencia. Robos. Incendios. Tiroteos. Mató a un hombre que iba a delatarlo. Sobornó a su abogado, al juez y al jurado. Salió impune. Perfecto.

Subió cada vez más alto en la jerarquía delincuente. Se convirtió en el _capo_ de una mafia. Seguía siendo intocable y nadie podía meterlo a prisión. Perfecto.

Y un día lo contrataron unos terroristas. El objetivo era simple. Meter una bomba biológica en el centro de Nueva York, hacerlos volar a todos. El gobierno debía pagar por todo lo que había hecho mal. Loki no dudó. Llevó la bomba biológica al centro de la ciudad. El reloj de cuenta regresiva era de tan sólo cinco minutos. Escondió la bomba, que liberaría un virus letal al detonar. Encendió la cuenta regresiva.

El helicóptero privado lo recogió en el lugar y se alejó a toda velocidad hacia el cuartel de la mafia que se había armado en Londres. La bomba estalló. Loki miró atrás una sola vez, pensó un segundo en su familia, y luego siguió con su vida como el más famoso jefe terrorista y narcotraficante de la historia. Nadie lo descubrió jamás. Perfecto.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado, incluso con lo _dark_ que es(?)**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
